List of Barzona Libre attacks
List of attacks carried out by Barzona Libre. 1960s *1966: Brezonde mayor Henrique Capels is kidnapped and held him for sixty days until the government paid a ransom of Th. 100,000. *1968: Cape Cross industrialist John Mayer is kidnapped and held for six days. He is killed during a botched police opreation in their Brezonde hideout. 1970s *3 March 1970: BL and P70 set off a bomb in front of the Koningstad City Hall, injuring 2 passerby's. *17 August 1970: singer Jose Campanes is killed by BL for active opposition against the organization *10 June 1971: Norwegian Foreign Minister Svenn Stray was briefly kidnapped wile in Koningstad; Stray escaped his captors due to a serious mistake committed on their part. *23 July 1973: Internal Affairs minister Wouter Ritter is assassinated; he and his driver were shot to death by armed men. *August 1975: Three police officers are wounded in an attack on a Koningstad police station. That same month another officer is wounded in Carrington. *13 March 1976: Six police officers are wounded when a powerful wired package explodes in a Cape Cross police station. *22 March 1976: Two police officers are wounded and one is killed when a bomb goes off in a Brezonde police station. *9 May 1976: An SD Bank branch in Koningstad is robbed of Th. 354,000. Two BL members are seriously wounded when police open fire on the fleeing robbers. *11 September 1976: Two police officers are wounded in Cape Cross and taken to hospital. They stopped a car at a checkpoint and the drivers opened fire; BL claimed responsibility the following day. *2 November 1976: A police officer is wounded after his mailbox detonated as he opened it. *2 February 1977: BL bombs a cafe in Brezonde, injuring three. *16 April 1977: Four police officers and 11 civilians are wounded in a bomb attack on a platform in Ambroos Station, Koningstad, using Exo 3 explosives. Actor James Gunn would later die in hospital. *2 March 1978: BL members attempt to free former leader Sebastian Encines from a Koningstad prison. One security guard is killed, another is injured and four BL members are killed as police arrive. 1980s *10 June 1980: Labor Secretary Michael Chandler's car is hit by a bomb in Koningstad, but he is uninjured and there is little damage. *6 November 1980: Maxi Group executive Nicholas Niehorster is kidnapped. BL demands a ransom of Th. 2,000,000 and Niehorster is killed after a botched rescue operation. Libertan kidnapping expert Harry Van Vliet is also involved, but escapes. *12 January 1981: BL members attempt to raid a Royal Guard arsenal at Cross Castle. Three members are killed and four are arrested. *22 September 1982: Cape Cross mayor John Reading, his driver and his bodyguard were wounded in an attack as his car passed by Hargreaves Place; 18 passersby were also injured. *14 April 1983: The Royal Guard foil a plot to kill Prime Minister Henry Jorgeson. Two men are arrested, but both commit suicide en route to prison. *15 April 1983: The Royal Guard foil a plot to assassinate King Marten II. Five BL members are arrested and two are killed in a firefight as one guardsman receives a shot in the arm. 1990s *1999: Several banks are robbed in Koningstad and Grijzestad and BL makes off with Th. 12,000,000 2000s .]] *2 August 2001: Cape Cross Parish Judge Theodore Hall is kidnapped but AMTACT forces manage to free him a week later, injuring and arresting 3 BL members. *14 June 2003: BL holds a German tourist hostage. An AMTACT sniper kills the hostage-taker as he stands by a window. *That same day, BL sets off massive bombs in Cape Cross, which kills 23 and injured 54. A further ten are injured when gunmen open fire on the chaotic crowd. This has been the deadliest attack to date. *18 August 2004: A government building in Niesburg is set on fire and no one was injured. *3 October 2004: BL members attempt to set off a car bomb in Koningstad, but they are all killed and the bomb is diffused. *2006: Bombs are set off in bus stations, killing eleven (most due to a collapsing ceiling) and injuring thirty-seven. *6 June 2006: A bomb is set off in a Cape Cross Maxi, injuring nine. *2008: BL kidnapped an SD Bank official and demanded a €3,000,000 ransom. AMTACT was instead sent in after IO located them, who killed the three criminals and freed the hostages. *2010: Eight high-profile BL members, including two leaders are arrested following covert operations by the Intelligence Office. *24 May 2012: The BL went international when they set off a bomb in front of the Brunanter embassy in Noble City, Lovia. A postal worker and an embassy staff member were injured and no serious damage occurred. Category:Barzona Libre Category:Lists Barzona Libre